The Truth
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Inoue POV RnR please...


**My one-shot fiction**

**Enjoy…,**

**Semua ini Inoue's POV**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Truth of Love**

**By: Kurosaki Shicchi**

Hari ini awal musim panas. Aku melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarku. Masih bisa kurasakan air mata mengalir dari pelipis mataku. Kejadian itu seolah-olah membuatku tak ingin melanjutkan hidupku. Karena hidupku sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

Lelaki yang aku cintai. Lelaki itu baik. Tampan. Dia sangat ingin melindungi teman-temannya. Aku merasa sudah terbawa dalam arus cintanya. Dan yang paling aku harapkan adalah, dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

**Flashback**

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas ku. Karena biasanya jam segini Chizuru langsung datang memelukku. Seperti biasanya juga, aku melihat wajah tenang itu. Wajah yang sepertinya sangat malas. Dan juga wajah yang sedang mengantuk. Hihihi, kalau aku melihatnya sepertinya aku ingin tertawa sendiri, aku mulai mendekati tubuhnya. Mencoba ingin menyapanya.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun," kataku bersemangat. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah Kurosaki-kun tersenyum. Tapi, dia hanya menyapaku dengan anggukan saja. Terus terang aku sangat kecewa.

"ICHIGO!" kata teman baikku. Kuchiki Rukia. Dia temanku yang paling baik. Karena Kuchiki-san Ichigo menjadi lebih hidup. Aku sangat senang melihat mereka bertengkar. Kalau mereka bertengkar sangatlah lucu. Namun, hati kecilku terus berkata lain, aku merasa kedekatan mereka itu lebih dari sahabat.

"Kuchiki-san, aku permisi dulu," kataku lalu pergi ke belakang sekolah. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Kuchiki-san saat ingin mencegahku. Tapi, aku tak tahan. Aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Inoue-san," panggil temanku yang satunya. Namanya Ishida Uryuu. Dia sangat baik padaku. Aku takut kalau suatu hari nanti aku tak bisa membalas kebnaikannya.

"Ishida-kun?" kataku sambil menghapus airmataku. Mungkin semua ini sia-sia karena mataku yang memerah ini tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Inoue-san, jangan terlalu berharap kepada Kurosaki. Aku merasa kalau dia itu.., menyukai Kuchiki-san." Kata Ishida-kun yang berhasil membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Kurosaki-kun menyukai Kuchiki-san?

"A-aku tidak menangis karena Kurosaki-kun," kataku berbohong. Aku tak tahan dengan percakapan ini. Sesegera mungkin aku menjauh dari Ishida-kun. Aku tak mau mendengar kata-kata pahit yang bisa membuat semangat hidupku hilang. Namun ini semua kenyataan.

**Next Day**

Semua orang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Eh, mungkin seseorang? Ada apa ini? Aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Aku mendengar semua orang di kelas itu mengatakan selamat. Selamat akan apa?

"Selamat ya, Kuchiki-san." Aku mendengar suara semua teman-temanku berkata hal yang sama. Dan saat aku mendekat, seperti yang kuduga. Aku melihat Kurosaki-kun menggandeng tangan Kuchiki-san. Airmataku tak terbendung lagi. aku berlari ke belakang sekolah.

"Inoue-san," panggil orang itu lagi. Ishida-kun. Kenapa dia tau keadaan hatiku?

"I-Ishida-kun?" kataku pelan. Ishida-kun berjlan sambil membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Tumpahkan segalanya ke bahu ini, aku ingin menjadi sandaran hatimu, Inoue-san. Aku berharap bisa menjadi pelindungmu." Kata Ishida-kun sambil memelukku aku hanya menangis di bahunya sepuasku.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya hari ini, Inoue-san," kata Ishida-kun.

**End of Flashback**

Dan sekarang, aku masih terbelenggu dalam cintaku. Aku berfikir. Kemudian hatiku mulai merasakan yang namanya ketenangan setelah adanya dia di sisiku.

"Inoue-san," kata Ishida memanggil, aku hanya melihatnya seraya tersenyum. Dialah Ishida Uryuu, Kekasihku.

"Ishida-kun?" panggilku pelan. Dia hanya mengelus rambutku.

"Ayo kita pulang," katanya. Aku mengangguk. Lalu kami pulang dengan tangan yang bergandengan.

Dengan peristiwa itu, aku telah menarik kesimpulan, jangan pernah menangisi sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Apapun itu, Kami-sama pasti telah menyiapkan seseorang lebih baik untukmu. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menunggu, dan lakukan yang terbaik agar orang yang mencintaimu tetap kokoh untuk mencintai dan melindungimu. Kurosaki-kun mungkin tidak menjadi milikku. Namun dengan status teman saja aku sudah merasakan kebahagiaan. Di tambah lagi sekarang sudah ada seseorang yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Lelaki yang baik dan jenius. Aku akan mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku.

OWARI


End file.
